


Proud

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you." Lydia announced, loud enough that silence descended after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

The biggest argument Lydia and Erica had had to date was about when they were going to come out and announce they were dating.

"I don’t like people hitting on you," Erica grumbled, toying with the hem of Lydia’s shirt.

Lydia batted her hand away. “Don’t be silly,” she scowled. 

"My feelings aren’t stupid." Erica snapped. She pulled away from Lydia, feelings hurt and brain getting dizzy with the thought of why Lydia didn’t want people to know they’re together.

  _Is she ashamed of me? Is this a joke to her? Of course, I’m not good enough for her, she’s perfect._

She thought back to before she had the bite, how she used to write down all the things Lydia Martin had that she didn’t.

_Beautiful eyes. Perfect body. Perfect face. Doesn’t have epilepsy. Hasn’t pissed herself in front of an entire class._

Back then, it was because she wanted Stiles. Was so full of bitterness and self-loathing because he never spared her a second glance. He only had eyes for Lydia.

"You know that’s not what I meant," Lydia pointed out.

Which, yeah, maybe she did know. But somewhere in the back of her head, she was still the 15 year old epileptic who hated herself and compared herself to girls like Lydia every day, wishing she was one of them.

Since she got the bite, things had changed. Boys lusted after her, the girls she’d admired, admired  _her._ They looked at her with envy in their eyes.

_But you’re still not enough for Lydia._

"No, I don’t." Erica knew she was lashing out, but if Lydia was going to break her heart, Erica was not going to lay down and take it. "You think that because you’re little Miss Perfect you can do whatever you want. Think you can fuck me on the side while maintaining your I’m-Stupid-But-So-Pretty image. Fuck that. I don’t need this. I deserve someone who’s  _proud_ to be with me. Someone who’ll hold my hand in public.”

Erica felt tears fill her eyes as Lydia stared at her in shocked silence. “Erica…” Lydia reached out to her, but Erica wrenched herself away.

"No. I’m out of here." Erica jumped out the window before Lydia could see her cry.

Erica cried herself to sleep, heart feeling like it’s been split in two.

\--

The next day at school, Erica wore leggings and a Wonder Woman shirt three sizes too big. Much like she used to before she got the bite.

No one stared at her like they would if she’s strutted up in her leather skirt. In fact, no one looked at her at all. It was like she’d gone back to being invisible.

At lunch Erica sat by herself, pushing food on her tray around rather than eating it.

Suddenly a hand slammed down on her table making her jump.

"I love you." Lydia announced, loud enough that silence descended after.

Lydia cleared her throat. “Erica Reyes, I love you. I love you in your mini skirts that make your ass look fabulous. I love you in your ratty shirts that make you look like you have no figure. I love you in your glasses that you used to wear every day in 8th Grade, but you stopped wearing them because some asshole made fun of them.”

Erica felt a tear roll down her cheek, and Lydia’s face softened. “I love you,” she repeated softly. “And I want everyone to know it. I am proud to be your girlfriend, if you’ll have me.”

Slowly, Erica got out of her chair and circled the table, coming to a stop in front of Lydia. For a few moments, she said nothing and felt the entire cafeteria draw in a quick breath and hold it.

Of course I will!” Erica pulled Lydia to her, kissing her for all that she’s worth. When they parted, Erica leaned her forehead against Lydia’s. “I love you, too.”

People were cheering, some exclaiming their displeasure but Erica didn’t care. They all melted away when Lydia smiled at her, gave her one more chaste kiss. 

"I know." 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
